Paw Patrol MarshallXEverest Feet love
by shaimarehill60
Summary: 123


MarshallXEverest Feet love

It all started at the lookout tower and Marshall was sleeping in his pup house

Chase knocks on his door*

Chase: Marshall wake up

Marshall: What Chase

Chase: Ryder needs us

Marshall: oh ok coming

And with that the pups went on there mission and later on after that they went back to the lookout tower

Skye: well that went great

Rocky: yeah that sure did

Marshall: I'm just glad I put out that fire before the building fell down

Chase: Yeah good job

Everest came over

Everest: hi guys

Pups: Hi Everest

Everest: Hi Marshall Everest said sexualy at him

Marshall: blushes uhh hi Everest

Marshall looked down at Everest's feet

Chase: what are you looking at bro

Marshall: Wha- uhhhh nothing blushes hardly

Zuma: Are you looking at Everest's feet dude

Marshall: N-NOO BLUSHES AS RED AS HIS FIRE TRUCK

Rubble: you don't have to be embrassed about it Marshall

Chase: yeah bro it's ok you love her feet

Skye: yeah besides I love Chase feet

Chase blushes after Skye said that she loves her feet

Chase: uhhhh

Skye giggles

Marshall: well ok then

Everest: come to my place Marshy

Marshall blushes deeply from that nickname

Marshall: o-okay

Chase: Have fun bro

Other pups: see ya Marshall

Skye: how about we do the same later on Chase

Chase: blushes hard uhhhh

later at Jake's moutain

Everest: here we are

Marshall: oh ok then it's cold

Everest walks to her pup house

Everest: come inside my pup house then Marshall

Marshall: oh ok then

Marshall walks inside

Marshall: wow I can fit

Everest: yep she giggles

Marshall: so now what

Everest takes off his suit

Marshall blushes revealing his cock

Everest: Damn Marshall nice pink penis

Marshall: T-Thanks blushes deeply

Everest takes her suit off and her boots

Marshall: oh gees Marshall saids as he blushes

Everest: what's wrong you like my feet Everest said as she wiggle each toes to tease him

Marshall blushes and watches her wiggle her toes

Marshall: nice feet babe

Everest: thanks now lay down

Marshall: why

Everest: you'll see

Marshall: well ok Marshall lays down on his back

Everest stands up on top of him

Marshall: what are you doing

Everest puts her feet on his face

Marshall blushes

Everest rubs her feet all over Marshalls face and Wiggles her toes on his face

Marshall: this feels good~ Marshall saids as he Moans

Everest moves her feet lower to his chest and rubs

Marshall rubs and gets hard

Everest sees that and moves her feet on his penis

Marshall: OH YEAAAAHHH I LOVE YOU Marshall screams and Moans

Everest giggles and uses both feet to rub and Wiggles her toes on his penis

Marshall: YES FASTER

She picks up the speed and rubs faster

Marshall: USE YOUR TOES BABE

Everest uses her toes and Wiggles them on penis tip

Marshall: IM GONNA CUUMMM

Everest: cum on my feet

 **Marshall Squirts out his huge load of cum on her feet making a big mess on the floor**

Marshall: oops I made a mess

Everest: it's ok will clean it up after now lick my feet clean **she giggles again**

Marshall: ok then **he grabs on of her and starts to lick her feet and toes** **She giggles and** **Moans and puts her feet in his mouth so he could taste it** Marshall: Mmmmmmm~

 **She Wiggles her toes on his tongue** **Later on Marshall was finished** Marshall: now it's my turn

Everest: ok **Everest said as she laid down on her back** **Marshall took his shoes off but not his socks** Everest: why didn't you took your socks off

Marshall: well I want you to smell my sexy musky feet

Everest: oooooo ok then

 **Marshall puts on socked feet on her nose to smell it** **Everest Moans** **softly** Everest: they smell good they don't stink that bad kinda smells like flowers

Marshall: thanks **as Marshall rubs both feet all over Everest nose and face** **He then takes his socks off put his feet on her pussy** Everest: OOOOHHHH MARSHY

 **Marshall Rubs her pussy slowly at first and picks up the speed after wards** Everest: MARSHALL **EVEREST SAID MOANING LOUDLY** **Marshall puts his toes in her pussy and rubbing it from the inside of her** **EVEREST SCREAMS LOUDLY** **She then Squirts out a pool of cum and got some on his feet** Marshall: wanna lick them

Everest: yes please

 **Marshall puts his feet on Everest's mouth** **She then licks his feet and toes and plus licking his soles** Everest: mmmmmm~

 **Marshall then puts his feet in her mouth so she could taste it** **Everest Moans** **He the Wiggles his toes on her tongue** Everest: I'm done

 **Marshall takes his feet out wipes them clean** Everest: hey Marshall

Marshall: yeah

Everest: Can I sleep with your sexy musky feet

Marshall: of course if you do the same

Everest: ok

 **And with that later on when the night came They went to bed in her pup house** **Everest had Marshalls feet** **And Marshall had Everest feet and ueses them as pillows cuz they were soft** Everest: good night Marshy **Kisses and smelling his musky feet** Marshall: good night Everest **As he kisses and rubs and smelling her beautiful musky feet** **The End**


End file.
